


“Stay here tonight.“

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Title is the prompt.Cullen could make time for some personal matters, at least.





	“Stay here tonight.“

Nanna’s visits were something that Cullen had grown fond of over time. To the Commander’s surprise, the Inquisitor had encouraged the relationship when the topic had inevitably come up. Leliana and Josephine had teased but Hanhari had been excited and supportive of him.  
And thus he’d persisted where he’d anticipated being stopped. Her interest persisted too, thankfully. Her visits were sweet breaks in the midst of the sour reality of their war and so many other messy things in his life specifically and doubtlessly others.

Maker’s breath, she was soft under his hands and on his eyes and ears. Weighty muscles and curves...  
“Are you busy tonight?“

“Only as busy as you are,“ she responds with a gentle smile, looking up at him. “I don’t have any outstanding plans for tonight though....“

“Then...“ He pressed that centimeter closer, nose to nose with her, “Perhaps you’d be find with staying here for the night?“

Nanna’s smile only got happier. “I think I would. Presuming that the Inquisition’s fine Commander is also not too busy?“

“Busy, perhaps,“ Cullen said with an amused hum to his voice. “Not too busy, however.“

If nothing else, there was little more work that could be handled tonight. Personal matters on the other hand (and sleep notably as well...) were something else entirely.  



End file.
